


A moment of peace

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom George Weasley, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Petting, Love, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of war and life-threatening situations, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Riding, Sensuality, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Charlie Weasley, Top Fred Weasley, Twincest, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: After a near-death experience, Fred and George need a break from the carnage of war. They find refuge in Romania with their brother Charlie.





	A moment of peace

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback one night stands in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe

George woke up with a start and sat up panting. The blanket was sliding off his body as he looked through the room. Blinking heavily, he needed a moment to remember that he was in Charlie's hut in Romania and not in a tent in a random forest on the run from the Snatchers. Turning his head, George saw his twin brother sleeping in a sleeping bag next to his. He sagged down in relief when everything seemed to be fine and peaceful. But he was startled again when a quiet voice asked:

"Are you okay, Georgie? "

Charlie was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, looking worried. George nodded and got up, mumbling:

"Just a nightmare. "

The twin poured himself a cup of coffee too and sat down at the table. 

"About? "

"That encounter with the Snatchers. "

While they were on the move through England, participating in Potterwatch, Fred and George ran into a large group of Snatchers and just barely made it out. It was an upsetting experience. And afterward, Fred and George decided that they needed a short break, an opportunity to recharge before rejoining the war. A moment of peace. 

"Do you want to talk about it? " Charlie asked concerned.

George shook his head, the image of a killing curse missing Fred by a hairbreadth flashing before his eyes. 

"You know, you don't always have to be strong. It's okay to feel scared sometimes. " Charlie told his brother. 

"We're at war right now. I can't afford that. "

"If you don't let yourself have moments of weakness, you will break before this war is over.  And that is something you cannot afford, George. " 

George looked with open, unsure eyes at Charlie, who was once again reminded that George has always been the most vulnerable of his siblings, despite his bravery and humorous nature. Impulsively, without any coherent thought behind it, Charlie leaned towards George and kissed him.

When Charlie kissed him, George froze for the fraction of a second. He didn't see it coming and didn't know how to react. But soon enough, he closed his eyes and responded to the kiss. Charlie's lips were chapped and tasted like coffee and they felt so good on his. When Charlie suddenly moved away, George followed him unconsciously.

"Sorry... I don't know... why I did that. " Charlie said, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Don't be sorry. I...I liked it. " George mumbled, blushing.

Charlie was surprised but happy that he didn't ruin the relationship to his brother. 

"Can I do it again? " he asked.

George nodded eagerly and sighed happily when Charlie's lips brushed against his. He intensified the kiss, but it didn't lose its gentleness. A calloused hand ran over his cheek and jaw and George leaned into the soft touch. When Charlie ran his tongue over George's bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss, George parted his lips to let Charlie in. Their tongues intertwined and George lost himself in the kiss, enjoying every second. However, they were brought out of their blissful trance, when Fred suddenly spoke up:

"I feel kind of left out over here. "

George jerked away from Charlie, head snapping around to face his twin. Fred was sitting up in his sleeping bag, smiling mischievously at his brothers.

"You could have woken me up, Georgie. Maybe I want some kisses too.  " Fred added.

"Y-You do? "

"Of course. "

"O-Okay then. "

Grinning, Fred got up and practically sauntered over to his brothers. He stopped when he was right in front of George. The twins stared at each other, daring each other to do the first step. Eventually, George caved and pulled Fred down to him. Kissing Fred was utterly different from kissing Charlie. It felt fierce and wild, like a roaring fire. But it was also familiar, bringing back the memories of experimenting with his twin, back when girls (and boys) became interesting for the first time. 

After a few heavenly seconds, Fred pulled away, winking at George. 

"Let's be nice brothers and not forget Charlie. " he murmured.

"Oh, I don't mind watching you two. " Charlie replied huskily. 

Fred leaned over to press his lips against Charlie's. Watching Fred and Charlie kiss, George felt heat pooling in his belly. After the two broke apart, they grinned identically, partly mischievous and partly smug, at George. Charlie stood up and grabbed the hands of Fred and George to lead them over to his bed. George crawled onto the bed before he was sandwiched by Fred and Charlie. George's head was turned towards Charlie, who captured his lips in a soft kiss again. Meanwhile, Fred pressed himself against George's other side, cuddling against him and nosing at George's neck and jaw. The three made out for a long while, just kissing softly, pressed against each other. Their hands were exploring each other and soon hands had wandered under George's loose shirt and pulled it off. By then he was only wearing his underwear and Fred was too, so Charlie was the one with the most clothes left. This was why Fred and George turned to Charlie and started to undress him. It only took moments for Charlie's shirt and shorts to disappear. Eventually, George became adventurous and ran his hands over Fred's and Charlie's bulges. The two groaned happily and Fred bucked his hips up unconsciously. George rubbed their hardening cocks through their underwear. At the same time, Fred and Charlie ran their hands over George's torso down to his erection. They were kissing every inch of George's skin they could reach as their fingers dipped into George's tight underwear. George canted his hips up to allow Charlie to pull off his underwear.  

"Someone's excited. " Fred said, running his hand over George's erection with a grin. 

"You're one to talk. " George replied breathlessly, his hand squeezing Fred's bulge.

"Why am I even the only one naked? " George added.

Charlie and Fred chuckled and pulled their underwear down as well. When they were lying on either side of him, George grabbed their dicks and started to jerk them off. 

"Eager..." Charlie hummed, as Fred moaned. 

They turned towards George and plastered themselves against George. While he adjusted his grip to jerk them off better, they ran their hands over George. Fred's hand wandered straight down to his twin's cock. Charlie ran his hands over George's torso first and played with his nipples for a little bit before his hands went down too.  While Fred was stroking George's dick, Charlie fondled his balls. With George alternating between Fred and Charlie and Fred occasionally leaning over George to reach their older brother, the three Weasleys made out, while they were jerking each other off. And with every passing moment, George felt more and more relaxed. 

"That's it, Georgie. Loosen up. " Fred murmured huskily.

"Let us take care of you. " Charlie added.

George closed his eyes and sighed happily, enjoying the way his brothers took care of him. He reveled in the way his brothers ran their hands over his body. With every time, they stroked his cock or caressed his feverish skin, more and more tension left his body. George felt boneless and couldn't focus enough to continue to jerk off Fred and Charlie. But they didn't care. Fred and Charlie were both rock-hard, erections pressed against George, but they took enough pleasure in pleasuring George. This experience was so arousing, so intense that it didn't take long until George felt his orgasm approaching. He could feel it bubbling up in his stomach. And when a mouth closed around one of his nipples, teeth grazing against the dusty pink bud, George couldn't hold back anymore. With a loud moan, his whole body convulsed as one of the most intense orgasms of his life rippled through him. For a couple of moments, he blacked out. Once he came to himself, George felt relaxed and pleasantly buzzed. Fred and Charlie were still running their hands over him, whispering praise against his skin. George wrapped his hands around their dicks and started to jerk them off again. Charlie caught his lips in a hot kiss until George whispered against his lips:

"Can I try something? "

When Charlie nodded, George scooted down until he was face to face with his crotch. After hesitating for the fraction of a second, George grabbed the base of Charlie's cock and licked at it. Encouraged by Charlie's shaky moans, George wrapped his lips around the tip and suckled gently. He took more of his brother's erection into his mouth, grinning around it when Fred said amazed:

"Fuck, that's so hot, Georgie. " 

Fred took George's hand and guided it to his cock. Gagging a little bit, George started to deepthroat Charlie, while jerking off Fred. After a few minutes, George pulled away and grinned cheekily up at Charlie. Charlie's face was flushed and when George looked at him, he caressed his cheek, murmuring:

"You look so beautiful with my cock in your pretty mouth. " 

George flushed and mumbled shyly:

"Thank you. "

He turned towards Fred to blow him now, but before he could do that Fred ran his thumb over George's swollen lips.

"Charlie's right. Your mouth is really pretty. "

George squirmed a little bit, cock hardening.

"I think he likes getting praised. " Charlie pointed out grinning. 

George blushed, confirming Charlie's theory. 

"Who would have thought that our Georgie has a praise kink? " Fred said grinning and pulled his brother's head to his cock. 

George started to blow him enthusiastically, this time jerking off Charlie. Fred ran his hand through George's hair, groaning:

"You're so good at this, Georgie. So good for me. " 

George moaned around Fred's cock, sending the vibrations through his whole body. Fred moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. George was really good at this and his hot, wet mouth felt absolutely heavenly on his dick. Fred particularly enjoyed the way George's tongue was ringing against the most sensitive spots on his erection.

At the same time, Charlie stopped George's hand and murmured:

"Can I fuck you, Georgie? " 

That made George moan again. Not wanting to let go of his twin's cock, George consented with an awkward nod. Charlie got up and kneeled behind George on the floor so that he came face to face with his ass, which was dangling off the bed. Charlie kneaded George's firm ass cheeks and spread them. His tender skin felt feverish to the touch and George enjoyed the feeling of strong, rough hands massaging his cheeks. Unconsciously, Charlie dug his fingers into George's ass upon his view on George's dusty pink hole.

"You should see this Fred... We have the most beautiful brother with the most beautiful arse. "

"Everything about him is beautiful. " Fred answered, running his hand through George's hair.

Turned on from so much praise, George whimped around Fred's dick, a sound that went straight to Charlie's cock. That changed into a moan when Charlie, who had cast a lubricating charm on his fingers, pushed a cold, slimy finger into him. Charlie was too impatient to draw this out for too long and was very efficient in his preparations. Nonetheless, by the time Charlie pulled out three fingers to replace them with his cock, George was a wanton mess. He was panting too hard to be able to suck off Fred, so George was resting his head on Fred's thigh, moaning breathlessly. But at the moment Fred was happy to just watch and lazily stroke his cock.  

When the thick head of Charlie's dick breached his hole, George came again with a loud moan. His orgasm had snuck up on him, surprising them all. While George was enjoying his post-orgasmic high, Fred was playing gently with his hair and Charlie, now buried completely inside George, wasn't moving. He wanted George to feel every second of this clear-headed. Eventually, when George came to himself, he reached out for Fred's cock.  This prompted Charlie to start moving. 

His movements were slow, gentle and he waded barely pulling out before going back in. So, Charlie was rather grinding against George than thrusting into him. At the same time, Fred had grabbed his erection by the base and ward running it over George's cheek, leaving a shiny trail of pre-cum. Tracing, George's bottom lip with the top of his cock, Fred murmured:

"Come on, Georgie. Open up for me. "

George was happy to wrap his lips around Fred's dick again. And he was just as happy to let Fred move his head up and down that cock with a firm grip of his hair. Charlie, who was still moving carefully inside him, pressed open-mouthed kisses to George's shoulder and back.

"By Merlin's beard, you look so good like this. " Charlie panted.

Fucking George nearly drove him crazy. George's ass was unbelievably tight, his inner walls clinging to Charlie's dick. George's body was too hot, too velvety, too willing for Charlie to form just one coherent thought. He felt tense and rigid, focused entirely on George around his cock, thinking that he wouldn't be able to hold on for long. After two orgasms, George felt pleasantly satisfied and spent. But when Charlie found his prostate, George cried out in pleasure and became hard again. Surprisingly, it was Fred, who was the next to cum. Whining, he shot his load into George's mouth, hips jerking up erratically. Fred slumped against the wall behind him as he came down from his high. He felt boneless and tired but was still watching his brothers interestedly.

After George had licked Fred's cock clean, Charlie turned George's head towards him and gave him a passionate kiss, chasing the tangy taste of Fred's pre-cum. When they broke apart, Charlie pulled out of George with the words:

"I want you to ride me. "

George grinned and scrambled up. When Charlie had resumed his sitting position next to Fred, George climbed in his lap. Eagerly he sat on Charlie's dick and immediately started rocking his hips, bracing himself on Charlie's dragon tattoo on his chest. Charlie had his hands on George's hips, guiding his moves. At first, they were making out. But with every passing moment, they were breathing harder and had to stop. Instead, their foreheads were resting against each other and their nearly identical eyes were locked. George could see how much love and adoration but also how much lust for him was in Charlie's eyes. And that intensified the shockwaves that ran through his body every time his sweet spot was hit. 

"You feel so good around me Georgie. So tight for me. I want to stay inside you forever. I love you so much. Shit... So good. Such a good boy for me. " Charlie started to babble as he could feel himself getting close. 

"I'm close!" George cried out, hips moving faster.

Charlie started to jerk off George, replying:

"Me too. Cum for me, baby boy. "

George arched his back as he came for the third time today, only shooting a little bit of cum on Charlie's torso. Almost simultaneously, Charlie was hit by his orgasm too. 

"Yee-es. Fuck!" he shouted as he emptied his balls into George. 

As they were riding out their highs, they continued to grind against one another. After a minute or two, George slid off of Charlie's lap, completely wiped. The three young men cuddled into each other with George in the middle. Feeling safe and warm, George fell asleep happily.

For this moment, everything was well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even gonna pretend I'm on track with these things. -_-  
> Themes: Incest, Praise kink.  
> I hope you liked it. Please leave kudos or comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
